couch_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Martin
Nathan Martin (born in 1998), also known as PleaseGodHelp, is a college student studying education, comedian, and let's player. He is a co-founder, cameraman, and host of Couch Force. Personal Channel Not much is known about Nathan's personal life other than what is said on the show due to the fact that he has absolutely no social media presence other than his personal YouTube channel, PleaseGodHelp. It is even rumored that he doesn't even post the videos on there anyway. The channel consists of a series of very peculiar videos that give off a spooky vibe. The videos have zero context as to what they are truly are about, and are usually named with the guidelines of title.mov. Couch Force In early 2017, Tyler Bruce and his pal Conor Powers Stout decided to move in together and get an apartment in Tennessee. However, apartments are not cheap. So, to lower the price, the two bros searched for a couple of loyal dudes to go in with them on a deal. After some struggle the two found the ultimate roommates. Cole Jackson and Nathan Martin were their names and they were some rad dudes. With the plan all aligned, Tyler and Conor extended an offer to accept Cole and Nathan into the YouTube gaming channel they had been planning to do called Couch Gamers and a saga began. After some work arounds with the concept and idea, Couch Gamers quickly became the Couch Force we see today. Box Nathan Lore During an episode of Rayman Arena, more specifically Rayman Arena (M): Box Nathan - PART 5, The rest of Couch Force jokes about Nathan actually just being a sentient box that they keep around cause he is a good guy. Box Nathan then appears on screen doing something very explicit with another Female Box. On that day a meme was born and has became a running joke every since. Even going as far as Couch Force creating an evil alter ego known simply as Evil Box Nathan, which is the fusion of Box Nathan and the tiny snowman from Super Mario 64's Cool, Cool Mountain. Featured Series * Rayman Arena (PARTS 5-11) * Silent Hill * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario 64 (PARTS 17-20) * Yoshi's Island * Amnesia: The Dark Descent (PARTS 5-8) * Pokemon Heartgold * Banjo Kazooie * The Evil Within * Pikmin 2 * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Behind the Seams ** Episodes 2-3, 7 * Cinema Force ** Episodes 1 Trivia * Nathan has yet to actually play a solo game on Couch Force * Nathan shares one of Tyler Bruce's favorite movies, Pulp Fiction. He also shares one of his favorite bands, Avenged Sevenfold. * While not a huge gamer, Nathan did grow up with fond memories of playing Mario games such as Super Mario 64 and Yoshi's Island * Nathan is often the story teller of the group * Nathan is in enrolled in college to become a elementary school teacher * Nathan and Tyler Bruce were the first two members of Couch Force to meet, as their home towns are only an hour apart. * Nathan and Tyler Bruce met through Conner Pinson, an occasional guest of Couch Force. Conner and Nathan were in a stage play together and knowing that Nathan had a lot in common with Tyler, introduced the one to the other. The introduction was shortly followed with a band jam with Nathan on Drums, Conner on Bass, and Tyler on Guitar Category:Members